


Appendix C: Lost Scenes From Sophomore Year

by btvsp2082



Series: Between Seacrest and Revello [8]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2383307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btvsp2082/pseuds/btvsp2082
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This first scene is post-S5 episode, "Buffy vs. Dracula" of BtvS.</p><p>I own nothing, as always.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Never Let Vlad Impale You, Or Else

**Author's Note:**

> This first scene is post-S5 episode, "Buffy vs. Dracula" of BtvS.
> 
> I own nothing, as always.

"You didn’t pause?" Veronica asked as she hopped back onto their bed in Buffy's room, handing over a bag of newly-popped corn.

On the TV, Buffy heard herself moan. She looked back to make sure Mr. Gordo was faced away. This was...embarrassing. And currently not fueling any fires.

Veronica rolled her eyes. "Because it's not like he hasn't seen it all before." She exhaled heavily. "Real pig."

"Do we hafta watch this?" Buffy asked again.

"Orville's got lots more where that came from," answered Veronica, gesturing to the bag. "And the obvious reply to your _next_ pointless question? Until I'm convinced you're nice and 'thralled-out'.

 “So, eyes front-and-center, 'cause we haven't even begun. I _will_ resort to 'Clockwork Orange' levels."

"They’re centered! And the thrall is completely gone. What thrall?" Buffy claimed in desperation.

One bite from Dracula, and she was in the doghouse. How was that fair? It didn't mean anything. In fact, it was sort of disgusting.

Veronica sadly frowned. "Exactly what an enthralled someone might say. But if ya ask me, he was no Gary Oldman."

She turned her attention to the TV and their DVD, then took the popcorn back and opened it, as Buffy hadn't.

"This soundtrack S-U-K-S _sucks_. At this rate, we’ll never get our hands on a Woody."

Buffy looked over at her oddly. "Maybe you're who's...wait, idea having." A terrific idea. "I'll prove I'm de-thralled. We can have sex. Right now. In the present."

Veronica deliberately ignored this suggestion. "Holy crap." She pointed to the screen. "Lucky my block wasn't knocked off into freaking orbit. Hip control, Dumbers. Gotta work on that."

"And you’ve gotta work on the not-crushing of my head," Buffy wasted no time with her own critique.

Super-strong though she was, it did have its limits. Plus, “Veronica Legs” were pretty super-strong themselves.

Veronica munched on the buttery snack, speaking with her mouth full. "Sorry, what?"

Buffy then listened to her recorded self, squeal. "I can't sound like that when I..."

"Huh. Willow _was_ on the mark." Veronica was stunned. "Dead on, because that's the 'shoe sale noise' all right."

She turned her head to face the equally stunned Buffy beside her. "Can you spot me a Franklin? She has to come collecting, it's sayonara little toe." 

Buffy couldn't believe it. "You and Willow bet...? You and _Willow_?"

Veronica wanted "De-Thralled Buffy"? Oh, she was going to see her. She was going to--

"I make a 'shoe sale' noise?"

"Let's rewind."


	2. A Bad French Connection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene is set early S5 of BtVS, before Buffy's mother finds out about the tumor. It's not supposed to take place around any episode specifically.

When they got to the restaurant, a hidden away French bistro down an alley of all things (which could be problematic, because, Sunnydale), Buffy and Veronica were shocked at the classy vibe. Their table had pre-folded napkins, and well, .it was no Bennigan’s, They actually had to have manners. Or fake them.

“Did you know it was like this in here?” Veronica asked, after letting loose with an impressed whistle. “I must really be worth it.”

Buffy felt in over her head as she shook it. “I just saw it on patrol; wasn’t thinking money thoughts. I was thinking, ‘Blow dusty alrea...look, cute.’

“But it wants lots, doesn’t it? Of money. Probably what it eats. How’re we supposed to feed? Did sitting cost anything?”

“Don’t panic. I’m a Mars--I’ve danced this déjà vu before. It’s all about the bread.” Veronica’s plan was so perfectly simple. “We pace ourselves, strategically, through a loaf or t...”

Something caught her eye a couple tables away. “Forget what I said. Panic.”

Buffy turned around in her chair. “We need to get to an away place. A far, far away place.”

As she said that, they were spotted. By a parent each. Joyce and Keith were on a date. Here. The same night they were. Did the universe like to laugh at them?

“Correction... _needed_ to,” said Veronica.

Buffy tried to hide behind the expensive menu when their separate folks got up. “Quick, they’re coming over. You hafta have an out. You always have an out.”

“Root canal?” Veronica offered, too busy panicking.

“A _better_ out,” Buffy glared overtop the menu. “They’re gonna ask us to sit with them.”

Veronica went from panicked to horrified. “Don’t say that. Because unless you’ve got some kind of hard proof or an airtight source, you can’t know.” She waited. “What’s that? Nothing?”

“They could. Do you wanna double-date with your dad?” Buffy questioned, to which Veronica could only blink. “So think!”

“You think!”

“Me thinking is why we’re here!”

Yes. Yes, this was all Buffy’s fault. Veronica’s eyes didn’t hide this feeling.

“Girls,” greeted Keith as he and Joyce arrived at their table.

Buffy folded the menu and set it down, trying to smile. “Hello, Mother.”

“Hello, Father,” said Veronica next, making sure to look at her girlfriend and see that they were on the same page.

“We wish we were at Camp Grenada,” they echoed.

Keith’s brow rose. Joyce looked upward in a “heaven help us” manner. These two were a handful one-on-one, but together? Sheesh.

“Looks like we all had the same idea,” Joyce spoke the obvious because nothing else came to her.

“Just means we raised great minds.” Keith wasn’t any more at ease. “To think too much like we do.”

Buffy nodded. “Mistakes don’t get any bigger. You couldn’t’ve been sucky parents?” She turned to her date. “See? It’s them.”

Wasn’t her fault.

Veronica downed the contents of her water glass like she was taking a shot. “This eatin’ hole ain’t big enough for the four of us.”

She slammed the glass down and then stood up.

Buffy followed this surprisingly direct out. “Can you bring home some croissants later? Always wanted to know what the non-Pillsbury kind tasted like.”

Keith said, “There’s no reason everybody can’t enjoy a meal--“

Veronica had to interrupt here. “There’s where you’re full of crap.”

“’Cause then why cross over on our side?” asked Buffy. “It was a working line. An invisible, working line.”

Joyce answered, “We were just saying ‘hi.’ I didn’t know we suddenly weren’t allowed.”

“Remember our talk about common courtesy?” Keith posed to Veronica.

“This wasn’t common courtesy,” she refuted. “Don’t pretend--after all this time, call me greedy, but I expect better. And shouldn’t you expect better from yourself?”

“You crossed because now you can’t be your date-selves,” Buffy enlightened their parents. “Neither can we. If we stayed, we’d be all self-conscious.”

“Say we wanted to put our elbows on the table,” Veronica gave an example.

“Or chew with mouths open,” Buffy gave her own.

“Or you two wanted to be--“ Veronica swallowed.

“--couple-y,” said Buffy like she had a bad taste in her mouth.

“Therefore, being the wonderfully accommodating progeny that we are...” Veronica tried to give them their second out.

“Stay,” Joyce said generously, her hand going up to pinch the bridge of her nose. “Have a nice dinner. I’ve had this headache all day, anyway. I should go home and take some more aspirin.”

“Joyce?” “Mom?” Keith and Buffy questioned, concerned.

He shared a look with Buffy, and then spoke, “You should’ve said something.”

“I’m fine.” Joyce smiled at both of them a few seconds later. “Just need a good night’s sleep.” Her focus turned to the girls. “Sit back down you two. Really.”

They obeyed.

Keith placed his hand comfortingly on the small of Joyce’s back, and then kissed her cheek. “Wait here. I’ll get our coats.”

When he walked away, Veronica took her turn. “Mrs. Summers, are you sure--?”

“ _Yes_ ,” insisted Joyce. “Happens when you work as much as I do.”

“Got it. Retire early.”

Things were quiet until they all saw Keith returning.

“Um, Mom?” Buffy asked.

“Honey, I said I was--“

“No, I-I was gonna ask if you guys need wallets at home. ‘Cause, um, I kind of need to borrow at least two.”


	3. Glinda and Hazel Would've Done It By Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like the last scene, this one doesn't take place around any particular episode. It's set somewhere mid-S5 of BtVS.

Willow made her way to Tara’s dorm. Maybe she’d work up the courage this time. She found herself driving home most weekends for that very purpose--it was getting ridiculous. Buffy, Veronica, and Tara were sitting on Tara’s bed with their art history books open.

“Gosh, wasn’t that the best game of spin the bottle ever?” Veronica proclaimed loudly as Willow entered. “And using tequila...damn genius, Tara.”

Willow pouted. “I missed spin-kissage?”

Buffy poked a blushing Tara, whispering, “Told you.”

Veronica however, was disappointed. She wanted Willow pissed off enough by the thought they’d Frenched Tara, that their friend would finally do something.

“Well that backfired.”

Buffy and Veronica looked at each other, beginning to feel frustrated. Back to the drawing board. Godsdamn it.


End file.
